Where the Heart belongs
by ROXAS VENTUS
Summary: read and find out


**Roxas**

I wake up to the eary scream of my twin brother Ventus i bolt up from my bed and run out the bedroom door as i notice my oldest brother Sora running downstairs i follow him but before we can continue I should explain some things to you my name is Roxas I have an older brother name Sora and an older twin brother named Ventus our parents died in a horrible fire Sora had saved Ventus and I our parents however didnt survive Sora decided to take care of Ventus and me well that was when we were small children Ventus and i are now 16 and Sora is 18 we had recently had changes like Soras boyfriend Riku moving in I have a boyfriend named Axel and so does Ventus his name is Vanitas Sora doesn't like Axel but that doesn't stop me from visiting him and from him visiting me now on with what was happening I catch up to Sora

"Sora, wait whats going on" i ask in confusion

"Robber broke in did you really sleep through the whole thing i thaught you were gone to get help by now Roxas"

I stop as I hear my twin scream again it was coming from his room I run to his door and walk in I see him laying on the floor a gunshot wound in his knee I run to him not thinking I just wanted to get my brother to safety I look at the floor next to him noticeing his boyfriend Vanitas laying on the ground a bullet wound in his back I kneel down "Its alright Ventus I'll get you and Vanitas out of here I promise" I feel something pressed up to the back of my head as through the door came another robber with a knocked out Sora and Riku "I caught these two trying to escape I turn around and look at the robber I was surprised by who it was "Marluxia why why are you doing this"

he looks at me "I want you Roxas I always did but you chose Axel I don't know what you see in him" he grabs me and points the gun at my head as he strips me he thows me on my brothers bed as he gets ontop of me "If I can't have you then I'll make you so no one will never want you Roxas" he pulls out a knife and starts to cut up my body as I scream loudly from the pain there were now deep wounds all over my body he left no place untouched i was covered in sticky red hot blood it was staining my brother's bed he opens my mouth forceing me to drink something i look over and notice his partner making ventus and Sora drink the same thing he smirks "That was an experimental drink it was designed to alter a males body making it so that they can concieve and have children you see after I'm finished with you i'm going to do the same with Ventus and Sora" I begin to fight him off I didn't like him and I sure as hell didnt want his love child he puts the gun up to my chest as i kick him i hear a bang then darkness

**Ventus**

I hear the sound as clear as day I see my brother Roxas stop moving I look over at Sora a look of horror on his face I look at the man Marluxia now I was pissed he had shot my boyfriend Vanitas in the back and now he had just shot and possibly killed my little brother I try to stand but I cant as the pain in my leg kept me from moving I hear a familiar voice from down the hall "Roxas Ventus Sora Riku are you allright" it was Roxas's boyfriend Axel

"Axel help Roxas is dead" the truth was I didnt know if he was dead or not

Marluxia points the gun at Sora "No one is to survive"he shoots Sora as I watch him fall I look at Marluxia as he points the gun at me and shoots me in the stomach I fall down I close my eyes I didnt want to see how it ended

**Axel**

I had came over to hang out with Roxas but I had noticed that the house was broken into I noticed blood on the floor broken items fear stuck through my body as I ran upstairs towards Roxas's room I saw no one in the house I feared I'd find there remains somewhere in the house I cried I thaught of one last hope one stupid idea that I hoped would work "Roxas Ventus Sora Riku are you allright" I yell hopeing for an answer

"Axel help Roxas is dead" as I hear Ventus say that I feel myself become ingolfed with anger I began to run towards Ventus's bedroom as I hear 2 more gunshots I break down the door as it hits one of the men knocking him out I look around the room as a see Sora Riku Ventus and Vanitas laying on the ground I look at the bed I see Roxas laying there not moving engolfed rage i run towards Marluxia but before I could reach him he shoots himself in the head as he falls to the ground I had heard Ventus's words about Roxas being dead echo repeatedly through my head I first check on Riku and Sora who sit up as I touch them they were faking dead Sora had a wound in his shoulder and Riku was fine I hand Sora my cellphone Sora calls 911 as Riku and I run over to Ventus and Vanitas we flip them over they were still alive Sora comes over with a bunch of towels Riku takes the phone and continues to talk to the lady Vanitas wasnt hurt bad he just had a flesh wound he had been also playing dead he sits up as he applies pressure to the wound on ventus's stomach he tries to speak to us but caughs up blood I knew Ventus didn't have much time Riku and I leave Ventus with Vanitas and Sora as we go over to Roxas his body full of deep cuts and a bullet wound in his chest he looked pale but to mine and Riku's surprise he was still breathing we applied pressure to his wounds mainly the one on his chest he weakily looks at me as he whispers my name i almost loose it I hear the ambulances come as they load up Ventus and Roxas in 2 separate ambulances Sora rode along with Roxas and Vanitas and Riku rode along with Ventus they wanted to make sure Riku was alright from his head injury i got into my car as i got a police escort to the hospital as we got there i got interviewed by the police it all seemed like a blur all I cared about was if Roxas and Ventus were alright Vanitas Sora and Riku got treated interviewed and released we all sat in the waiting room no one spoke a word as we waited for the doctor

the doctor comes in and looks at us


End file.
